Por la apuesta (remake)
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: Ranma y Akane se conocieron gracias a una apuesta. Ahora que ha pasado tiempo y los sentimientos están a flor de piel ¿ será un feliz romance o una trágica historia? ¿ Les tendrá el destino preparada alguna prueba? "No permitiré que estén juntos" Remake. (Hombres lobo)


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia es completamente mía, y está prohibida la copia total o parcial, y su difusión sin mi permiso.**

¡Buenas! He vuelto a fancfition tras ausentarme como unos cincos años...

He decido que antes de continuar con las historias voy a reescribirlas. Espero que así os gusten más.

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)

Por cierto aunque la historia ocurre en Japón (en Nerima, al igual que el manga) uso el sistema escolar español porque es que mejor conozco.

* * *

Ya me contaréis que tal ;)

 **Capitulo 1: Comienzo a pensar que fue una mala idea (Akane)**

Hacía un rato que había dejado de escuchar a Ryoga, mi mejor amigo. No paraba de hablar sobre cosas absurdas, y yo estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en el examen que me esperaba tras aquella horrible y gigantesca puerta que nos llevaba al "fabulosísimo oasis del estudiante": El instituto.

A pesar de que nunca he sido una mala estudiante estaba repitiendo segundo de bachillerato, digamos que el año anterior no había sido muy bueno para mi. Tuve ciertos problemas que en este momento no me apetece mucho recordar. No podía dejar de recriminarme a mi misma que debería estar en la universidad de Tokio ya, y que había defraudado a mis padres.

¡Oh pero para mi absoluta fortuna, mi grandísimo amigo Ryoga había "decidido" repetir conmigo para no dejarme sola! Y yo había decidido hacer como que no me había dado cuenta de como miraba a cierta morena de ojos castaños, un año menor que nosotros. Y que matemáticas, biología y lengua no eran su punto fuerte. Él quería quedar como el mejor amigo del mundo, y no sería yo quien le chafara ese deseo... Pobre iluso.

¿Estás escuchándome? - Me sobresaltó la voz de Ryoga demasiado cerca de mi oreja y un volumen que sobrepasaba el normal.

Giré mi cabeza hacia él para encontrarme con su mirada acusadora. Me hizo sentir bastante mal, que hablará de tonterías no era motivo para ignorarlo.

Lo siento mucho Ryoga – Le dije con el tono más sincero que podía salir de mi boca – Es solo que estoy preocupada con el examen de lengua.

¿Cuando no estás preocupada por un examen? - No intentó disimular el tono de indignación - ¡Ni siquiera entiendo de qué te preocupas! - su cabeza, acompañada de las manos se elevaron hacia el cielo - ¿Desde cuándo Akane Tendo saca menos de un sobresaliente? - y me miró con indignación levantando su ceja derecha – Desde nunca.

Yo puedo suspender como cualquier otra persona, Ryoga.- no podía permitirme que me quedará ni una asignatura y por eso estudiaba día si y día también, pero por mucho que estudiará los nervios me podían.

Me apuesto lo que quieras a que vas a sacar un diez.- El tono de Ryoga me molestó bastante. Que me esfuerce no significa que no deba estar preocupada. Lo peor de aquella conversación es que respondí sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Me apuesto lo que quieras a que saco menos de un diez.

Si sacas un diez tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga – La sonrisa que apareció en su cara no prometía nada bueno

¡De acuerdo! - acepté con decisión, demasiada tal vez.– Si saco menos de un diez serás tu el que haga lo que yo diga – ya tenía pensada una cosa que me encantaría ver: Ryoga declarandose a Ukyo. Eso era algo por lo que habría pagado lo que hiciera falta con tal de presenciarlo.

¡Trato hecho! - y me estrechó la mano. En ese mismo instante, por como me miraba, sentí que había hecho la cosa más estúpida y a la vez aterradora del mundo.

 _Dos semanas más tarde, en clase de lengua:_

Buenos días chicos – saludó sin ganas la "agradable" profesora al entrar por la puerta – ya tengo las notas de los examen.

Y mi corazón dio un vuelco en ese mismo instante, y no por los nervios de saber la nota. Más bien por los nervios de saber si ganaría o perdería la apuesta. Por supuesto deseaba ganarla. Tenía miedo de lo que Ryoga pudiese haber preparado para mi.

¿Akane, estás bien? - susurró una dulce voz detrás de mi. Ukyo, el amor de Ryoga, sonaba preocupada. - Pareces nerviosa – buscaba una respuesta que no me apetecía darle. Decir lo de la apuesta en voz alta me parecía tan ridículo. Seguía sin entender como habíamos llegado a eso.

No te preocupes – le dije, con lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa en mi cara. Aunque por su reacción creo que fue más una mueca – Es solo que estoy nerviosa por la nota – hice un gesto con la mano quitandole importancia.

No deberías estarlo – me sonrió calidamente – Tu eres muy lista. No vas a suspender.

Lo sabía, pero no era el suspenso o el aprobado lo que me preocupaba. Le sonreí y me gire de nuevo hacia delante.

Daré las notas al final de la clase. Además ya las tenéis colgadas en el tablón de la entrada – resonó la voz de la profesora, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

Sentí una mirada sobre mi. Ryoga me miraba desde la otra fila, dos mesas por delante de la mía. Su mirada era la de un vencedor. Pero yo sabía que no sería así. No es que hubiera hecho el examen mal aposta, jamás haría un examen mal queriendo y menos después de todo el tiempo que dedicaba a estudiar. Pero era consciente de que no me había salido perfecto.

 _Una hora más tarde, a la salida del instituto..._

Le entregué el examen a la profesora y salí corriendo de la clase.

" _Genial. Esto era justamente lo que me faltaba._ " pensé mientras salía del edificio y cruzaba el patio. Lo bueno era que mi libertad estaba cerca. Tal vez conseguiría escaparme.

He ganado – susurró una voz triunfante a mi lado. Llevé mi mirada hacia la izquierda, para encontrarme con un Ryoga más que feliz. Me detuve inmediatamente y suspiré desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Que rápido eres cuando te interesa – le reproche por lo bajo.

Soy un excelente artista marcial, Akane. Y lo sabes – Una sonrisa arrogante aumentó más su cara de vencedor.

Y era cierto. Ryoga era el mejor alumno de mi padre desde que tengo memoria. Mejor incluso que yo, aunque jamás diría algo así en voz alta. Por no hablar de que una de sus mejores habilidades era la velocidad. Era increíblemente rápido. Seguramente habría salido corriendo de clase para mirar la nota en el tablón.

Maldito tablón.

Ryoga me cogió del brazo para que no pudiera escapar, y antes de que me diera tiempo a preguntar dijo:

Esperamos a Ukyo – pude ver el vivo rostro de la ilusión reflejado en su expresión. Decidí que sería mejor aguantarme la risa. - Vuelve con nosotros a casa. Aunque primero vamos al centro comercial. - su mirada hizo que me temblarán las piernas.

¿A qué? - pregunté casi con miedo. Ya conocía la respuesta, lo malo es que no la entendía.

A que cumplas con tu apuesta. - aún no se que me daba más miedo, si su mirada o su sonrisa.

Y sentí miedo de verdad por la locura que tendría preparada.

¿Ukyo lo sabe? - indagué.

Al estar en la misma clase Ryoga había aprovechado para pegarse a ella, y se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos. No estaba celosa porque conocía a la perfección las intenciones de Ryoga, a pesar de que él las negara. Yo no tenía una relación tan estrecha con Ukyo pero nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Hay tiempo suficiente para contárselo de camino – centró su mirada en mi - ¿No crees? - y otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Lo odiaba.

Además no sabía si estaba preparada para sufrir "esa" humillación delante de Ukyo también.

El camino hacía el pequeño centro comercial de Nerima había sido bastante entretenido. Ukyo estaba muy emocionada con la apuesta, demasiado emocionada para mi gusto, y estaba deseando ver que me tenía preparado Ryoga. El camino había sido más entretenido para mi que para ellos, no por la conversación, de la cual ni siquiera había estado pendiente, sino por observar a ese para de tontos. Aunque no podía afirmarlo estaba segura de que el sentimiento de Ryoga por Ukyo era más que correspondido. Era divertido ver la reacción de uno a cada palabra del otro.

" _Inútiles"_. Pensé. Si yo me había dado cuenta de que esto era algo tan obvio, ¿cómo no se habían cuenta ya ellos?

Una vez en el centro comercial nos dirigimos hacía una pequeña cafetería llamada El café del Gato. Nos paramos a unos metros de la puerta. Bueno, más bien Ryoga nos obligó a detenernos. Soltó la coleta que tanto me había costado hacerme medio en condiciones esa misma mañana, y le pidió a Ukyo que me arreglará un poco esa "cara de muerto que llevaba". Mi mirada no pudo evitar fulminarlo. Lo peor de todo es que Ukyo sacó todo un kit de maquillaje de su mochila...Imaginó que Ukyo vería mi cara de desagrado, porque solo cogió un corrector.

Menos mal.

Odiaba, odio y odiaré siempre echarme potingues en la cara.

Me hizo cerrar los ojos y se dedicó a echarme corrector por el parpado como por la parte de las ojeras, que no eran pocas. Sé que se quedó con ganas de seguir maquillando, pero para mi eso era ya más que suficiente. Tampoco me apetecía recibir una clase de maquillaje en medio de un centro comercial. Todo aquello era de locos. Debería haber salido corriendo cuando tuve oportunidad. Por último, arregló mi uniforme y le dio un par de vueltas a la falda, para que quedará más corta (el largo de la falda debe quedarnos a todas, más o menos, por la rodilla)

Nos acercamos un poco más a la cafetería. Esta contaba con dos grandes ventanales a cada lado de la puerta, por lo que era posible ver todo lo que ocurría dentro.

¿Ves al muchacho de la trenza?- comentó Ryoga - El que está sentado con la chica del pelo violeta.

Sí.- Claro que lo veía, como para no verlo. No era precisamente el tipo de chico que pasa desapercibido. Incluso sabía quien era:

Ranma Saotome.

Mi padre había odiado a la familia Saotome desde que tenía uso de razón y me había prohibido absolutamente acercarme a algún miembro de esa familia. Aún no estoy muy segura de lo que pasó, solo que mi padre y el señor Saotome (el padre de Ranma) habían tenido "algunas diferencias", y no se me habían dado más explicaciones.

Debes acercarte – continuó Ryoga, con una mirada maliciosa – Y besarle

No puedo hacer eso – Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca. No solo porque fuese algo completamente inmoral, ya que estaba con la que parecía ser su novia, sino porque tenía más que prohibido acercarme a cualquier Saotome, incluyendo, por supuesto, al que Ryoga señalaba. Mi padre me había enseñado siempre lo mala que era la familia Saotome, y yo sabía que sí venía de parte de mi padre tenía que ser así.

Me dí la vuelta para irme por donde había venido.

¿Acaso Akane Tendo, una Tendo, va a faltar a su palabra? - soltó Ryogo. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza como si del golpe de un martillo se trataran.

Un Tendo nunca falta a su palabra, sea lo que sea, una vez dada no hay marcha atrás. Eso era lo que me había inculcado mi padre desde pequeña, y que yo seguía a pies juntillas. Ryoga sabía perfectamente como dar un buen golpe para que hiciera lo que el deseaba.

Tuve que girarme para volver junto a ellos. Las enseñanzas de mi padre habían quedado grabadas con fuego en mi interior, no podría simplemente ignorarlas. Era Akane Tendo, una artista marcial, y la próxima dueña del dojo Tendo una vez que mi padre se retirara.

Jamás olvidaré la estúpida sonrisa triunfante de Ryoga. Como lo odiaba.

Lo vi abrir la boca, pero no quería escucharlo así que me adelante.

\- Voy.- Fue la escueta respuesta que le di, pero para él fue más que suficiente.

No podía dejar de pensar en que era una estupidez y que debía darme la vuelta, pero el orgullo siempre ha podido más que la razón. Y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba parada junto a su mesa.

Ambos me observaron, mientras que yo no era capaz de articular palabra, y no podía dejar de preguntarme dónde me había metido. La chica me miraba con arrogancia, sabía que era yo la que había ido a molestar pero no podía evitar que su mirada me sentara mal. Sin embargo, Saotome me miraba con curiosidad, una curiosidad que reflejaba diversión en sus ojos. Aún no se si su mirada me sentó bien o mal.

¿Ocurre algo señorita?- Su profunda voz llegó a las cavidades más profundas de mi alma. Aunque odiará aceptarlo tenía que reconocer que ese voz grave con un deje de diversión había golpeado fuerte en los altos muros que junto a mi padre había construido para los Saotome. Y, a pesar de que odiara siquiera pensarlo, me había sentido atraída por él en el mismo momento que posó su mirada en mi.

¿Sabría él quien era yo, al igual que yo sabía quien era él? No tenía forma de descubrirlo pero si lo sabía no lo había dejado salir al exterior.

Fue entonces el único momento en el que pude mirar realmente sus ojos azul-grisáceos. Y mi cuerpo hizo el resto.

Lo siento.– Las palabras salieron de mis labios como un suave suspiro.

Y, sin pensarlo, tomé su cara entre mis manos con una suavidad que ni yo misma creía tener.

Aún puedo sentir su mirada de sorpresa sobre mi, cuando mis manos rozarón su cara. Y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso dulce, cálido y rápido, pero aún así hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que quisiera aceptar. Y sus labios me habían gustado más de lo que aceptaría jamás.

Cuando me separé de él aún podía ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos, mezclada con un par de sensaciones que no pude distinguir. Pero sabía que no era una "sorpresa mala". No me siento capaz hoy día de explicar muy bien lo que me pareció sentir, pero era como si el hubiese estado deseando que eso pasará. Decidí que sería mejor no seguir indagando en sus ojos, así que salí de allí lo más rápido que pude pero sin correr. Quería conservar algo de la poca dignidad.

Al salir me encontré de golpe con las miradas sorprendidas de Ryoga y Ukyo. Realmente ellos no me habían creído capaz de hacerlo.

Seguí caminando tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, seguida de cerca por ambos.

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel beso, y Ryoga y Ukyo siguen tan sorprendidos como el primer día. Lo que no saben es que yo estoy mucho más sorprendida que ellos. No solo por ser capaz de hacerlo, sino por lo que sentí... No lo conocía de nada, de hecho debía odiarlo como al resto de su familia pero no podía evitar que ese beso hubiera despertado algo.

Era tan extraño.

Había estado años y años viéndolo como mi enemigo, y en ese momento... ¿Acaso algo tan insignificante podría cambiar mi forma de verlo?

Era demasiado confuso.

No había sentido amor, ni nada parecido. Pero algo se había removido por dentro.

Atracción.

Era un chico guapo, muy guapo, sus labios eran irresistibles, y no podía dejar de pensar en su forma de mirarme al separarme de él.

Akane – la voz de Ukyo, sentada detrás de mi, me saco de mi ensoñación. Me gire para ver que quería – Llevó llamándote un rato – sonrió con malicia – Últimamente has estado muy distraída.

¿Qué pasa Ukyo? - desvié el tema. No era algo que me apeteciera debatir en ese momento.

¿Has escuchado a la profesora Hinako?- la respuesta era obvia.- Ha dicho que hoy llega un alumno nuevo a clase.

No me dio tiempo a decirle nada pues en ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta. Escuché a la profesora Hinako saludarlo efusivamente y pedirle que se presentara.

Me di la vuelta justo cuando el nuevo alumno empezaba a presentarse.

Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome, tengo 17 años, y acabó de ser transferido a esta escuela.- En su cara se dibujo una leve sonrisa. Parecía tan tranquilo...

" _Mierda"._ Fue lo único que pasó por mi mente. Pensé que jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Me habría sido muy fácil evitarlo si me lo hubiera cruzado en la calle pero ¿en la misma clase?... No era algo que pudiera hacer fácilmente.

Mis oídos ya no escuchaban nada. Solo fui capaz de ver a la profesora decir algo y señalar a donde yo me encontraba.

Eso no era bueno.

Comenzó a andar hacía mi. No entendía que estaba pasando hasta que recordé que la mesa que se encontraba a mi lado estaba vacía.

" _Mierda"_. Volvió a cruzar mi pensamiento. ¿Como iba a evitarlo ahora? ¡Si lo tenía pagado a mi!

" _Tierra tragame"._ Fue lo único coherente que pude pensar.

 **Fin capitulo 1**

Dejadme saber que os ha parecido el capitulo ;)


End file.
